


Asagao Academy Host Club

by dvisyhead



Series: Asagao Academy, Normal Boots Host Club! [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Normal Boots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Gen, Jared is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana was looking for a quiet place to study when she runs into the host club. Maybe meeting the 9 adolescent boys wasn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asagao Academy Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this takes place in the entirety of the first episode of the anime ouran high school host club. I just got really excited thinking about Jared totally being Tomaki and I had to write this! This has probably been done before idk o well I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this!

Hana felt herself let out a soft sigh as she pulled the door shut on the fourth library she had come across that day. She wanted to go over some notes from her classes that day but every place she would suspect to be quiet was buzzing with people and conversation. ‘You think one of them would be quiet’ she thinks to herself as she walks away from the room and trudges upstairs. She glances out of the tall, glass windows that were shining light into the empty hallway. A small flock of white birds flew past as she continued to walk along, stopping in her tracks when she came across a sign that read ‘Music Room #3’. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

‘An abandoned music room? I guess this will be the only place I can study in peace.’ Hana thought as she placed her hand gently on the golden doorknob, turning it clockwise as it opened a crack. She glanced inside and her eyes widened to realize it wasn’t abandoned at all. In the middle of the room sat nine boys, all staring at the door expectantly with smiles on their faces. They all were wearing matching black and green varsity style jackets that weren’t a part of the normal uniform. Were they just sitting there waiting for someone to come in?

“W-what is this?” Hana spoke up. She surprised herself with how she managed to speak at that moment with how awkward she felt with all of those eyes on her. She stepped in to the room and closed the door behind her.

The brunette that was sat front and center stood up and with more grace than Hana could possibly have expected, he bowed.

“This is the Asagao host club. This is where the most handsome boys in school with way too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.” The man paused for a second as he stood back up straight and delicately flicked a strand of hair that had fallen down from his immaculately groomed hair and onto his face. Hana swore she could see him sparkle. “Just think of it as Asagao Academy’s elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.”

That last sentence almost made Hana question if he was serious, but since she saw no waver in the boy’s confidence she accepted it as fact.

“O-oh so this is a host club?” Hana spit out.

“Oh wow, it’s a boy.” These three boys, a ginger, and brunette, and a black haired one, seemed to speak in sync with each other.

This statement made Hana raise an eyebrow, but she didn’t say anything. Sure she wasn’t dressed up nice, she didn’t even have a female uniform yet. She wore no makeup, her glasses hid most of her facial features, she didn’t have her hair up in her usual bow, and her body leaned more towards the boy-ish side considering she wasn’t exactly ‘well endowed’. She wore a large oversized purple sweater and some loose sweatpants, she could see how she could be mistaken for a male student. She didn’t speak up though.

“Shane, Jon, PBG, isn’t this young man in the same class as you?” Another boy spoke up. He was tallish and wrote black metal glasses and he had a blank face, Hana couldn’t read it at all.

“Yeah but he’s shy. He doesn’t act very socially so we don’t know much about him.” The tallest of the group spoke up. He had a messy mop of brown hair upon his head. The other two boys who she recognized didn’t speak up.

The boy with the glasses, after casting his gaze onto Hana for quite a bit, let his mouth turn up into a smirk.

“Well that wasn’t very polite. Welcome to the Asagao Host Club, Mr. Mizuno.”

“Wait. You must be the new transfer student. We don't get many of those.” The first boy to speak now raised his voice once again, his interest cast back onto Hana instantly. “You are the exceptional honor student that people have been talking about.”

“How do you know who I am?” Hana piped up.

“You’re infamous. It’s not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy.” The one with the glasses spoke matter-of-factly.

Hana felt anger begin to boil inside herself quietly. As she was wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the first boy walk up next to her and wrap his arm tightly around her shoulders.

“You’re a hero to other poor people, Mr. Mizuno. You’ve shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!” He spoke in such an audacious way it made Hana’s head spin. “It must be hard to always be looked down upon because of your family’s finances.”

“I think you’re taking this poor thing too far, sir.”

“But that doesn’t matter now! Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!” The man outstretched his arms as if gesturing to the wide horizons of ‘beauty’.

“I’m out of here.” Hana mumbled and began to walk back towards the door.

“I wouldn’t have expected the famous honor student would be so openly gay. But with that hair...” The brunette mumbled under his breath but it was loud enough for Hana to quite make it out.

“Openly what?” Hana stopped in her tracks and looked at the man.

“So tell me what kind of guys you’re into!” He spoke up again, his finger pointing towards the group of boys still huddled in seats in the center of the room.

“Do you like the strong, silent type?” He points to another brunette, not the tallest of the bunch but Hana did notice how he refused to take his eyes off her the entire time.

“The drama type?” He then points to a boy stood directly next to the previous boy. Hana felt herself gulp as she noticed the small bird perched upon his shoulder.

“How about the mischievous type?” The finger moved on to the three boys who spoke in unison earlier.

“The sporty type?” The next boy was the one with the messy brown hair.

“How about the sweet, ‘nice guy’ type?” He referenced to a chubbier boy with a nicely trimmed beard.

“Or the smart type?” Finally his finger rests on the boy with the glasses that recognized Hana in the first place.

“I, uh. It’s not like that!” Hana felt herself back away instinctively from the loud spoken boy. “I was just looking for a quiet place to study!”

Despite Hana’s efforts, the boy moved in closer and let his hand gently move up to caress her cheek.

“Or maybe-.” He pulled Hana’s face closer to his. “You’re into a guy like me.” His voice was so sultry Hana felt like her knees would give out if he kept eye contact with her any longer. “What do you say?” His voice barely came out in a whisper.

Hana felt herself blush harder than she ever did before and out of embarrassment she pulled away. She took a few steps back but before she realized where she was in the room, her back hit hard against a brown podium. She turned around quickly to see a large white vase covered in jewels slowly tip backwards from its resting place. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hana made a dive for the vase, but her efforts were in vain as it slipped between her fingers and smashed into several pieces on the marble tile floor. Hana stared in disbelief as her outstretched hand shook.

“Awww. We were going to feature that vase in an upcoming school auction.” The black haired one from the three ‘mischievous’ boys spoke up.

“Now you’ve done it, the bidding on that baby was going to start at eight million yen.” The red haired one spoke up quickly after.

Hana’s eyes widened as in her head she quickly ran up all the zeros in a million and began to feel light headed. “I’m…I’m going to have to pay you back.”

“With what money? You can’t even afford a school uniform.” The brunette of the three boys scoffed.

“Well, what do you think we should do, Jared?” The boy with the glasses picked up a piece of the smashed vase as he cast a glance towards the flamboyant brunette. Hana was slightly relieved to finally have a name to one of the many faces in the room.

“There’s a famous saying you may have heard, Satch.” Jared put his hand to his chin, as if in deep thought. “When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you shall pay with your body. That means starting today, you are the Host Club’s dog.”

Hana’s eyes widened at the sudden change in attitude and how Jared present himself. He seemed less suave and more aggressive, but none the less incredibly charismatic.

“Since you’re going to be sticking around a bit, I might as well give you proper introductions to everyone here. You know I’m Jared, the one with the glasses in Satchell. The three annoyances are Paul, Nick, and Josh. Mr. Stoic is Shane. The one with the bird is Jon, and his bird is Jacques. The one who needs a haircut is PBG, and the one with the best facial hair out of all of us is Jirard.”

As Jared listed off each of the boys, they all gave smiles to Hana, with the exception of Shane who still seemed to be glaring at Hana. None of the other boys seemed exactly torn up about the loss of the vase, but maybe Shane was going to resent her for it.

After the brief introductions, Jared sent Hana on her way to go pick up groceries and supplies for the food and beverages these serve at the club. Hana spent good two hours searching stores for cakes, crumpets, tea, and different kinds of coffee. She was given a card that Satch told her was only to be used for club expenses, and she hoped she didn’t go overboard with the spending of all the food items that were on the list she was given, but she eventually forgot about that thought once she remember those boys have probably never worried a day in their life about money.

Once Hana made it back to the school, she managed to amaze many of the host club boys along with the female attendees with instant coffee and how it wasn’t the worst thing in the world when it came to taste. Jon managed to scare the living hell out of Hana when he shoved Jacques in her face, causing her to apologize and explain her fear of birds, but she didn’t think Jacques would actually cause her any harm and she knew he would grow on her soon.

Satch explained to Hana how Jared was the most requested out of all the boys; how each of them utilized their own special characteristics to please their guests. Despite Satch’s cool appearance, he was quite intimidating when he threatened that Hana would be their errand boy until she graduates. Hana was informed how Jared was the president and started the host club, and that he was the vice president. He then left her to her own devices to put out and prepare some of the food for the next girls to come in.

After Jared’s last guest leaves, he approaches Hana as she finishes setting out pastries on the last table.

“You know, you really need a makeover. Girls will never look twice at you in that outfit.”

“Yeah, well I’m not looking for girls to look twice at me.” Hana looked up at Jared’s face and could only describe his expression as one of a man who just got slapped in the face.

“Are you kidding me? That’s the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me!” Jared, as cool as ever, recollected himself.

“It just doesn’t seem all that important to me. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what’s on the inside, right? I don’t even understand why you have a host club like this.”

“It’s a cruel reality, isn’t it? It’s not often that a perfect person like me is created, see I am beautiful inside and out!” Jared smiled widely and wraps his arms around himself.

“Say what?” Hana raised and eyebrow.

“I understand how you feel, since not everyone is as blessed as I am. Think about this, Mr. Mizuno, why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world!”

Hana sort of started to drown Jared out as he rambled on and on about his beauty and tips on how to be a proper gentleman. It wasn’t until Nick, Josh, and Paul approached them that he finally stopped speaking.

“Boss, you can teach him all of the basics of hosting-.” Josh spoke.

“But he’s not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn’t look the part.” Nick picked up quickly after.

“He’s not exactly host club material, but, maybe if we took of his glasses that would help!” Before Hana could protest, Paul leaned towards her and grabbed the plastic frames from her face. Once he removed them he glanced up, and shock quickly washed over his face. The other two boys had the same expression.

“Hey, I need those!” Hana protested, but before more words could come from her mouth, Jared quickly ran up to the boys and pushed them aside so he could get his own view of Hana. His expression of shock quickly turned into a smirk of determination.

Jared snapped his fingers. “Paul, Nick, Josh.”

“You got it, boss.” The three of them spoke, and before Hana realized what was happening all three of the boys had a grasp on her left arm and dragged her into a separate room.

“Satch, my hair stylist.” Jared points to Satch who was alright dialing the number before the sentence was finished.

“Shane, go the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!” Jared exclaimed as the boy nodded and left quickly out of the music room.

“Everyone else, keep your ladies happy!” Jared gestured to the rest of the boys who nodded as they went to greet the new guests arriving into the club room.

Back in the side room, Paul, Nick, and Josh had Hana in a large area full of small changing rooms, each consisting of curtains for walls to keep out wandering eyes.

“Here, change into this.” Paul handed Hana a male uniform.

“What, but why?” Hana protested.  
“Don’t ask questions!” All of the boys shouted as they threw the uniform into Hana’s arms and left her behind to get dressed.

It wasn’t until after all of the guests had left and they had no more for the day was Hana done getting her makeover. Her hair was trimmed shorter, her contact lenses were in, and she pushed down the anxiety bubbling inside of her as she put on the male uniform. She noticed the pair of shoes sticking out from under the curtain on the opposite side of her. All of the boys had gathered around outside her changing room and were excited and waiting to see her.

With a deep breath, Hana grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it to the side. All eyes were on her as the boys examined her from head to toe.

“Are you sure it’s really okay for me to keep this uniform?” Hana said quietly, surprised that her voice came out louder than a whisper. She felt herself blush slightly as she examined the faces of all the people in the room. All of the boys, even Shane, looked impressed.

Jared, however, almost looked like he was about to cry as his hands cradled his face like he was looking at a newborn baby in awe. “You look so cute! You’re as pretty as a girl!” Jared exclaimed. He didn’t notice the glances his fellow host club members exchanged.

“If we had known that was how you really looked, we would have helped out sooner.” Jirard spoke up.

“Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers.” For the first time all day, Shane spoke. Hana noticed the british accent in his voice, but didn’t dare mention it.

“You know, that’s just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks!” Jared turned from addressing Shane back to Hana. “Starting tomorrow, you are an official member of the host club! I will personally train you to be a grade-A host. If you can get 100 customers to request you service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt.”

Hana couldn’t believe her ears. Her? A host? Why would anyone spend their time to eat deserts and drink tea with her? Even though it’s only been a few hours, Hana already knew there was no arguing with Jared. If he had his mind made up there was no going back until it crashed and burned.

The next day, Hana had lunch with three female guests. She knew she had to get more attention to get 100 guests, so she didn’t exactly mind telling a sob story to get more girls interested. Hana told a story about how her mother got sick and passed away when she was younger, how she did most of the chores and cooking in her house since her father was working all the time just to support them both. She mentioned how her and her father made it through, she didn’t feel like bringing up her past school and the bullying was going to be a good idea so she kept it to just her family. The three girls asked if they could come back again tomorrow, and to Hana’s surprise she nodded and smiled.

Jared couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Hana’s story, intrigued by her rough upbringing. He was amazed how she was so well adjusted and determined when it came to school and her grades after her mother’s passing. He may have been a little jealous that he was already so popular without any training, but he wouldn’t mention it to any of his friends, he knew he would never live it down.

After Hana was finally alone, Jared ambushed her, pulling Hana into a constricting tight hug. “You’re so cute I’m so proud of you! Look at you, it’s only you’re first day and you already are roping in regulars!”

  
Jared spun the two of them around a few times, and Hana was finding it hard to breathe. On the third time around spinning she locked eyes with Shane.

“Shane, help me!” She shouted, and in an instant the calm reserved, boy sitting at a table with his regulars was up and by their side. He pulled Hana easily out of Jared’s arms and set her back down on the ground.

“You didn’t have to go that far, Shane.” Jared muttered.

“I didn’t want him to puke on the floor. That’s all.” Shane, as quickly as he ran to her aid, turned away and returned back to the table with his guests, who fawned over him mentioning how strong he was and how he was a hero.

Jared brushed off the incident flawlessly and without another word he sent Hana out to get some more instant coffee since she had no more guests for the day.

Hana didn’t complain as she set off to the closest super market to the academy. By the time that Hana had purchased enough containers of instant coffee to give the entire school a heart attack from too much caffeine, it was raining. She had to walk all the way back to the academy lugging two large paper bags. She wasn’t a happy camper as she trudged into the music room, leaving soggy footprints on the floor. Jared and Satch were having a conversation when they looked up and noticed Hana’s state.

“You already managed to ruin your uniform?” Jared said bluntly.

“Well maybe if you sent me out with an umbrella.” Hana shot back sarcastically.

Jared, with a smirk, walked over to Hana and grabbed the two bags from her arms. “You will have to pay for that uniform to get it replaced. You quota is now 1,000 guests.”

Hana’s mouth dropped as she looked up at him, but before she could speak he continued.

“I have a lot of high expectations for you. You’ll do me proud.”

“Here.” Satch had disappeared while the two were talking and returned with a small brown bag. “This is the only spare uniform we have. You can change into that and get yourself dry.”

“Thank you.” Hana said as nicely as she could before she sulked out of the room and back to the changing room she was in the previous day.

While she was changing, she didn’t manage to hear the door to the room open and shut or hear Jared’s footsteps approach her curtain.

“Hey, I brought you some towels.” Jared grabbed the curtain and opened it to see Hana standing in the mirror in a pair of bra and panties. She was frozen, just staring at him as Jared gently let go of the curtain and let it fall back in place to hide her from sight.

“So... Mizuno.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a girl?”

“You know you never did bother to ask me my first name. It's actually Hana Mizuno, not just 'Mizuno'. And biologically speaking, yes.”

As Hana finished her sentence, she pulled open the curtain once again to face Jared. The only spare uniform they had was one for female students. It was a pastel yellow dress that accentuated all of the curves in Hana’s body. Her body no longer looked boyish like it did in her old clothes or in the male uniform, you could see the hourglass shape in her waist and her chest clearly showed through in the dress.

“Really, I don’t care how you guys perceive me. It’s more important for a person to be recognized for who they are on the inside rather than what sex they are.”

“Well if this isn’t a lovely surprise.” Satch spoke up as him and the rest of the host club filed into the room.

“Did you know about this?” Jared shouted, his mouth still agape in shock.

“We all did.” PBG shrugged.

“Can’t say we’re not surprised it took you this long.” Shane chuckled.

“You know, Jared, I just wanted to say I thought you were pretty cool the other day when you showed me a few tips on how to be a good host.” Hana said with a smile, seemingly unphased by the whole exchange.

Jared, however, was almost as red as a tomato while he blushed, not saying a word.

“Well if I didn’t know better, I would say this looks like the beginning of a love story.” Satch spoke, mostly to himself.

“You know, being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I think I can pull it off.” Hana said with a chuckle. All of the boys, except Jared, smiled at Hana’s enthusiasm. Satch stepped closer to Jared and gently patted his back, sarcastically trying to sooth his clearly struggling friend.

'Maybe running into these guys wasn't such bad luck' Hana thought to herself as Paul ruffled her hair gently and laughed at Jared's pained expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hoped you guys liked this! Give it some kudos & comments if you did!  
> Maybe if enough of you guys request it I'll write a second part to this series where the asagao host club meets the rival academy aka the hidden block boys!


End file.
